1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus and a test method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses may be configured to store data and output the stored data.
A task for determining the number of memory cells in which data is normally stored and the number of memory cells in which data is abnormally stored or is not stored may be performed by a test on whether semiconductor memory apparatuses normally store the data.
A task for determining whether to use the semiconductor memory apparatus based on the number of normal memory cells and the number of abnormal memory cells may be performed.